Lubang
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Kegiatan dua makhluk berbeda warna kulit ketika sedang bersama./"Apa muat-ssu?"/ warn inside/AoKise/ humor gagal/ request fict buat #BlackCrows1001/ DLDR/rnr


**Lubang**

 **By QuEE lu-VIZ**

 **KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aokise**

 **Humor**

 **Rate T**

 **Request fict for #BlackCrows1001**

 **Warning: boyxboy, Gaje, typo(s), OOC, humor gagal, DLL**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aomine _cchi_.."

Manik _deep blue_ berotasi jengah. Rengekan itu sudah sering menjamah pendengarannya. Dan ia sudah sangat jengah.

Enggan menyahuti. Pemuda _dim_ dengan helaian _deep blue_ serupa maniknya, hanya menatap dengan wajah malas khasnya.

Pemuda pirang yang baru saja merengek itu meneguk ludahnya. Manik _topaz_ yang siap menumpahkan muatannya kapan saja memandang ragu si dim.

"A-apakah, aku harus memasukkannya- _ssu_?"

Si _dim_ bernama Aomine Daiki mendengus. "Tentu saja kau harus memasukkannya."

"Ta-tapi- _ssu_.."

"Kalau kau tidak mau memasukkannya, biar aku saja!"

"T-tidak!" si pirang memotong cepat. Raut panik terpampang jelas di wajah tampan cenderung cantik itu. "Biar aku saja, Aomine _cchi_."

Berdecak. Manik _deep blue_ menatap tajam si pirang. "Kalau begitu cepatlah, Kise!" berujar kesal, "Apa kau tega membiarkan ku terus seperti ini?" lanjutnya dengan raut memelas.

Kepala dengan helaian pirang mengangguk cepat. Manik _topaz_ nya kembali fokus pada satu hal dengan dahi mengkerut. Kemudian kembali menatap si biru tua dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tapi lubangnya kecil, Aomine _cchi._ "

Yang ditatap menguap malas. Jari kelingking sudah mengorek telinga —yang merupakan kebiasaannya.

"Apa muat _ssu_?"

Si _dim_ menggeram kesal."Tentu saja muat, Kise. Kau saja yang belum mencobanya."

Kepala kuning mengangguk lemah. "Akan aku coba _ssu_."

Manik _topaz_ bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Dengan alis _blonde_ yang bertautan.

"Ck." decakkan kasar terdengar dari si _dim._ "Bagaimana kau akan memasukkannya jika kau saja menutup matamu seperti itu, Kise?"

Pemuda _dim_ itu benar-benar kesal. Melihat tingkah si pirang yang sejak tadi, terus membuang-buang waktu. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Jangan!" lagi. Si pirang yang berprofesi sebagai model itu, berujar panik. "Biarkan aku mencobanya sekali lagi."

"Kalau begitu cepat!"

Model bernama Kise Ryouta mencoba kembali fokus. Berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Keringat dingin bahkan sudah membasahi pelipisnya.

Si _dim_ mencoba sabar. Menunggu dengan bosan sekaligus kesal karena si pirang yang belum melakukan apapun.

Manik _topaz_ sudah berkaca-kaca, saat menatap manik _deep blue_ di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau sakit, Aomine _cchi_?"

"Apanya yang sakit?!" habis sudah kesabarannya. "Kau hanya memasukkan benang pada lubang jarum, Kise!"

Mengambil paksa jarum dan benang yang tengah dipegang si pirang. Memasukkannya cepat dan kemudian memberikannya kembali pada si _blonde._ Sementara Kise menerimanya dengan mata berbinar kagum.

"Aomine _cchi_ hebat _-ssu._ " pujinya, menatap kagum ke arah si _dim_.

"Cepat jahitkan bajuku, aku sudah kedinginan sejak tadi."

Ya. Sejak tadi pemuda itu terus bertelanjang dada karena si _blonde_ yang menawarkan diri akan menjahitkan pakaiannya yang sobek. Sejak tadi, pemuda itu hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan tingkah konyolnya dan membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada.

"Aomine _cchi_.."

Seruan itu kembali terdengar. Aomine menatap dengan alis terangkat.

Senyum kikuk terukir di wajah cantik si pirang.

"Aku.." menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Aomine menunggu.

Si model bergerak gelisah. Manik _topaz_ bahkan enggan menatap Aomine di hadapannya.

"Sekarang apa lagi, Kise?" berujar kesal karena si model Kise Ryouta yang kembali menarik ulur waktunya.

"Aku.."

"Cepatlah, Kise!" menggeram kesal. Manik _deep blue_ menatap tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa menjahit- _ssu_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAJE?**

 **Emang!**

 **Gomen, Viz cuma bisa ngasih fict gaje ini buat kamu, #BlackCrows1001**

 **Semoga bisa menghibur di malam pergantian Tahun 2016.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016, MINNA- TACHI ^o^**

 ***tiupterompet**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ^o^**


End file.
